1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hydroponic produce production and display apparatus and, more particularly, the invention relates to a hydroponic produce display apparatus allowing home, kitchen, in-store and market display and storage of unpicked, growing vegetables and herbs to consumers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, agricultural produce displayed in supermarkets, farmer's markets, or other venues has previously been harvested and transported, and as such often suffers wilting and cosmetic blemishes, damage to body and structure, loss of nutrition, and the resulting negative effects on consumption. By presenting living, growing crop plants in the marketplace showing none of the negative characteristics of harvest and transport, many of these hurdles to consumption can be overcome, and storage life of the harvested product increased dramatically. Additionally, presenting crops in a way that allows consumers to choose and harvest plants themselves introduces a positive tactile experience to consumers that contributes to a pleasing customer experience. Additionally, crop plants that are not picked in the marketplace are kept alive and healthy and can be returned with the production containers to the producer to be harvested and introduced to the market in a more traditional manner. The shelf life of live plants in such a system dramatically exceeds the shelf life of harvested vegetables and herbs.